


Snow And Cider

by TalesOfOnyxBats



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cozy, F/M, Fluff, Kuvira Week, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfOnyxBats/pseuds/TalesOfOnyxBats
Summary: Kuvira Week, day 6: Cold. On a chilly late autumn evening, Kuvira snuggles with Baatar.
Relationships: Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Snow And Cider

A chilly wind whistles through Kuvira’s hair. It is peculiarly frosty for a November afternoon and snow is in the air. She imagined that her cheeks are probably rosy, flushed with cold. Had she known it was going to be so nippy she would have bundles herself up with a scarf and a hat. As things are she can only hastily pound on Baatar’s door and hope that he will answer with just as much urgency.

A tad longer than she would have liked, Baatar opens the door. He greets her with a warm smile and beckons her inside, “Jesus, Kuvira, you must be freezing. You aren’t even wearing gloves.”

“So that’s what it like to have a mom.” She comments.

Baatar rolls his eyes as she hangs her jacket up.

“I was just coming by to give you something.” She holds out a box of cider doughnuts.

“I didn’t realize that you bake.”

Kuvira raises a brow. “You really think that I made these?” She laughs, “these came from work, just thought that I’d share.” She sets the box on the table. “Get a fire going and we can eat them and watch a movie.”

“Sounds nice.” Baatar nods. “You know where I keep the blankets, right?”

She points at the closet. “How about you get the blankets and I’ll get the firewood?”

“Because you don’t even have a hat.”

“But you do.” Kuvira replies.

He picks it off of the rack and tosses it to her. “Wait, doesn’t your jacket have a hood?”

“It does not.” Kuvira shrugs. She casts a look outside, finding that a few flakes have begun to fall. It is an excuse to wear his coat. She picks it off of the rack and makes her way outside.

She finds Baatar’s pile of logs and lifts a few into her arms. Last winter she had watched Baatar attempt to lift more than one and promptly drop them all after tripping over a misplaced log. She has decided that he has lost his firewood privileges.

She returns to the warmth and nudges the door shut with her foot.  
She places the logs in the fire place and hangs the cost and hat back up before dropping into the sofa and rubbing her hands together. “Feel this.” She says as Baatar sits. She holds a cold hand to his cheek and he shivers.

“You didn’t wear gloves!”

“I was only out there for a few minutes.” She pauses. “And besides, you can warm them up for me.” She places her hands in his. They remain like so until the microwave songs and he goes to retrieve steaming mugs of cinder. She busies herself lighting the fire as he skims through movie channels.

“You better not pick something sappy.”

He opens his mouth.

“And yes, it is too early for Christmas movies.”

She sits back down and wraps the blanket around the both of them. Kuvira supposes that she likes the cold. She likes it because she enjoys all of the ways to get cozy and avoid it. She likes the cold because it gives her an excuse to act at least somewhat more cuddly and not get shit from Baatar about it. She leans against him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. She is thankful for the approaching winter.


End file.
